A Prince Like Me
by Sora Taknouchi
Summary: While Cameron has always had his duty to his family, he has been given one year to accomplish his own goal a published book. Now, he has entered the heart of Americachicago, where he meets Sam Peters the last person he would have liked.
1. Chapter 1 A Meeting of Sorts

_A Prince Like Me_

The room was dim when he walked in, one lone lamp shone on top of his desk and only one other person was in the room. His father looked up at him as he walked in his office. He held papers in his hands. His papers, the life work he was set to create. "Father" He said. His father looked up but only looked at the seat opposite of him. He sat down as he was instructed to do so; this was a power that he and his father had perfected over the years in their position.

"Cameron, your mother has told me that you wish to write." His father said.

"Well, yes, sir. I do want to write." Cameron said looking at his father.

"I see, and these words." His father asked, gesturing with his hand that held the papers.

"Father, I know I need to learn ideas, thoughts, and wisdom from you in the coming years so I can take over for you. But I really want to get the idea that I have in my head published. I would like to go to the United States to speak with a publisher. I have already spoken with one in London on our last visit, and they told me of someone who would be the best person to ask for help." Cameron said thoughtful. He had in fact asked the lady who was the best at publishing and helping authors with their works, and the lady could only give one name. _Sam Peters. _

"Okay."

"What."

"Okay, Cameron I will give you one year in the United States to publish this idea you have, after that if you succeed or not you will come back home."

"Really" Cameron asked confused.

"Yes, now stop asking me and go and prepare." His father said as he got up and left, patting his sons back on his way out.

Cameron sat there thinking, _this was weird his father didn't usually allow this sort of thing, oh well. I leave tomorrow. _

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

"Sam Peters" a voice said from the door. She knew who it was and didn't at all want to talk to him. She finally forced a pleasant smile on her face and looked up at her boss. Even though he wouldn't be her boss until the coming May, she was just an intern from Indiana State University. They had allowed her to complete her finally semester as an intern in Chicago, IL under Mr. Evan Bowling of the Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation Inc. Mr. Bowling didn't look happy. "I want to know why; you turned down Mrs. McKenzie's idea for a book?"

"Well, sir, I just didn't think it was the best book to invest or idea that she had come up with. Half the stuff she talked about has been taken, or done." Sam said.

"You do know that it is your paycheck and your living that suffers?" He asked _it seems as if he asked that every week._

"Yes, sir I do." Sam said, for every chapter of a manuscript done she received her pay; instead of paying by hours they paid by manuscripts. They did pay by hours but it is only $2.75 an hour which got her no where.

Mr. Bowling nodded and left. Sam sank down on her desk. _I've been here for three weeks and I've gotten in trouble more by Mr. Bowling than some of the other publishers._ She lifted her head and started reading the manuscript before her. This one had been passed down by three other employees refusing to do the job. It was Sam's job to make sure that it wasn't a big seller that the others couldn't see. And if she thought so, she had to work with the author to publish it. So far she hadn't found one. Obviously, Mr. Bowling wanted Mrs. McKenzie's idea to work, but it would never work. Finally, she quit for the morning and decided to go get lunch. As she was walking out of the office she noticed a guy. A tall guy with brown curly hair, eyes of green, and a tan body. He was standing waiting for the receptionist who had just answered the phone. "Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation Inc. … How may I help you?" She listened and then said, "Please Hold while I transfer." She put the phone down and looked up. That was all she got to see, but it wasn't for nothing, Sam had gotten a pretty good view of the guy from the elevator.

Cameron stood waiting for the receptionists who had just picked up the phone. "Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation Inc. … How may I help you?" She stayed quiet for a while and then said "Please hold while I transfer." She put down the phone and looked up. "Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"I would like to see Sam Peters." Cameron said, hoping he had remembered the name right.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I do not."

"Sam Peters just went to lunch." The lady said checking with the clock. "If you want to wait, you may have a seat over there." She pointed.

Cameron nodded and took a seat. He needed this Peters guy to see whether or not he was on to something. He wanted this book to be published. He waited for an hour and was about to give up when the elevator opened up. But to his dismay only a women walked out. She was however very pretty. With deep blue eyes, or maybe green, it was hard to tell from his point of view. She was tall compared to the other women he had met, dark brown hair that was long even though it was up in a clip, he could tell. She walked up to the front desk and took a piece of paper the lady held and then she walked past him. _Defiantly blue_

He sat back against his chair again, ready to jump up as soon as the receptionist said a word. But no word came. Finally, the receptionist looked up and muttered something. She picked up the phone and dialed. "Sam, there is someone here to see you. Should I let him in?" she asked on the phone. She put the phone down and looked up at Cameron. "Go down this hall, turn right, and then left." Cameron nodded and headed down the hall, making the necessary turns and ending up at a door. He knocked, "Come in." he heard a women's voice, _but that's not right. _Cameron opened the door, the women from the elevator sat behind the desk, name plate saying Sam Peters. "Um excuse me; I'm looking for Sam Peters." He said as he came half way into the room.

The woman looked up and was taken aback. "I'm Sam Peters." She said kind of confused; she thought her name was on the door. She got up and went around her desk.

"Sam Peters." Cameron repeated _I'm idiot_. He was about to say something, but she had walked out of the office and shut the door. Opening it to speak to her, she was looking around. "Ms. Peters, I want to apology."

Sam looked at him, _why would he apology it's not his fault my name isn't on this door_. She walked back in and took a seat behind her desk, asking him to have a seat too. "Why were you going to apology?" she asked.

"Well, when I got your name from a lady, I thought, well, I thought you were a guy." Cameron said embarrassed of his misjudgment.

_Oh_, "That's okay; most people either think that or my name is Samantha." Sam said, "How about starting over."

Cameron nodded and started, "I'm Cameron Holiday." He looked at her, she smiled, "Yes, like the holidays." He had only been in this country for a few hours and every one had laughed at his last name.

"Sorry, it's an unusual name. I'm Sameya Peters." Sam said still smiling.

_Sameya, its beautiful _"Ms. Peters I have traveled across the country to get your advice on my idea for a published book."

"Well, I'm surprised you've heard of me, but I am only the junior publisher, right now I'm an intern with Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation Inc., I don't have the rank to look at your idea." Sam said she wished that she did. He was an interesting man and that only meant that his idea would be very interesting.

"Was that a mouthful?" He asked.

Sam stood quiet for a while, _what did he mean_? He smiled at her again, waiting for her answer. _The company_, "Yes, I'm glad I'm not the receptionist." She smiled _how she could not get that was a mystery._

"I would say. So you're telling me I've traveled all the way here for nothing." Cameron said as he sighed in his chair.

"No, not quite I can set up a meeting with the head tomorrow. If she likes it, she will publish it. There is a cycle here most people aren't privileged to know. But the head publisher reads it and then the second and then the third giving each author three chances for a win."

"Okay." Cameron said slowly.

Sam picked up the phone and called Linda, "Linda, this is Sam Peters and I have a new client for you, When is the next available time you can meet with h…i…m?" Sam put the phone down and turned back to Cameron. "She will be happy to meet you tomorrow morning at 9am in the conference room B12. The receptionist will direct you."

"That's great, but why did you emphasize that I was a guy." Cameron asked and was some what afraid of the answer.

"She likes guys." Sam said getting up and opening the door for him. He nodded and muttered something she didn't catch. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Holiday."

Cameron nodded and was half way out the door, _ask her for dinner. No, that won't do_. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sameya Peters." He bowed slightly and headed for the elevator.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Sam sat down behind her desk, _who was he. He defiantly had a story_. She started reading again on the manuscript she had on her desk. This was the third installment of Joe Smith's trilogy but the other publishers didn't think it would be any good. But that wasn't the point, it was the last installment, and his other books sold out, so technically this one would too. It was Sam's job to show Mr. Bowling that it would. The story wasn't that bad, there were lots of errors. Sam had read the other books and didn't like them that much, and from the training she had received over the last year of stepping in and out of this Publishing building was to not let waste words cover pages. Even though Sameya was a reader and writer by heart and thought that all thoughts and ideas should be written down. When she owned her own publishing company she would allow everyone to publish, _but that takes money_.

She read over the same lines, _consecrate_, she started the paragraph over to refresh her memory. She fixed the grammar errors as she read. 'Dearest, Sister I fear that I have been found out. I travel to Daupent to ask for help from an old storyteller fathom to be a sorceress.' _Why would he tell his sister where he was going if he was found out_, asked Sam. The story was about a young hero trying to achieve great power to save the ones that he loves. So far in the other two books he had not figured out how to achieve the power. This book was supposed to be about finding the power, training to use it, and over taking the position he wants. _It was a basic story line everyone was used to seeing_; Sam wished _that someone would find another story line. _

'He traveled to Daupent in the night of shadows. He found the storyteller, but she was only a storyteller, when he asked her about a sorceress, she laughed at him. 'There is not sorceress here but try Hoglass' he took her advice and traveled west to Hoglass, keeping in the shadows.' _Come on,_ Sam said out loud. She was sick and tried of this story all ready. The other two books were filled with junk and this one was too. _I would have cut out all of that and it probably would have been only one book, but a very good book._

"Ms. Peters, there is a letter for you." A lady said holding a letter in her right hand.

Sam hadn't heard the door open. Cecil Harris stood waiting on the other side of the desk. Cecil was the secretary for all junior publishers on this floor, which came to one. Sam was the only one, but there was supposed to be two others, except they got transfer to New York. Sam took the letter from Cecil, "Thank you." Cecil nodded and left. Sam looked the letter over; it was addressed to a Ms. Sameya Peters. She looked for a return address, but there was none. She opened the letter.

Ms Sameya Peters,

You are invited to attend the wedding of Ms. Allie Sloan and Mr. Jeremy Fisher on April 20, 2011. Please call to RSVP, one guest permitted.

With love,

Allie Sloan

_Allie is getting married, finally_. "I haven't seen her in years." Sam looked for a phone number and dialed. The phone ringed twice, no answer, third, no answer, fourth, answer machine. Sam listened and then said, "Hey Allie, this is Sameya Peters, your best friend in the whole world, I got your wedding invitation and I will be happy to come. You can get back to me at 1-800-267-6547 ext. 234 or my cell phone is 294-5645. I will see you later." Sam hung up the phone. _This was weird; I haven't talk to Allie since I left for college. She was with Jeremy; I thought they would have married sooner_.

Sam started again on the manuscript but decided to give it up. She picked up her phone and dialed Linda, "Hey Linda, this is Sam; I was wondering why you didn't do the Joe Smith's finally story?" She waited, "I see, but the problem is that it is a seller and needs to be published but I don't want to deal with Smith. Will you publish it for me?" "Thanks Linda, call me after your 9am appointment." Sam hung up the phone and looked at the clock. Five o'clock. _Time to leave_, she gathered up her manuscripts she would have to read tonight and walked out of Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation Inc. Building downtown Chicago.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Cameron walked out of Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation Inc. around 3, he hailed a cab and went back to his hotel. _If this Linda agrees to publish my work I will rent an apartment._ He took his jacket off and sat down out on the balcony. Chicago was one city he didn't at all like. He hoped that he wouldn't have to spend much time out doors. It was January and was cold. There was no snow but the sky called for it. He went back in and decided a nap could be used. He lay down, _who was she? She was beautiful and looked powerful._

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Sameya took the subway at Flores and Cincinnati drive. Sam's apartment was south of downtown and she loved it. She had wished she could drive her truck everyday to work but there wasn't enough money for gas. Her apartment was two bedroom, one bath, living, and kitchen. It was pretty decent, Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation Inc. helped paid for it, along with Indiana State University. Since she was a senior and an intern she still had classes. She did this on her laptop during the day and night. One class each day along with the other work Mr. Evan Bowling came up with. Even though the company was named after Bowling and Todd, Sam had yet to meet Todd. She expected he concerned his matters with international publishing while Bowling worked only in the United States.

She entered her apartment, turned on the television. News played, 'Reports of a major conflict in Romania, Government officials saying they have it handled, but what is going on? That's what the UN wants to know.' Sam flipped the TV to nickelodeon to watch her favorite show, Avatar. Avatar was an animated TV series where a young boy is supposed to save the world, but before he does that he has to learn great knowledge. The show ran for three seasons, and Sameya owned every one. Avatar inspired her to write silly stories even if they would never go anywhere.

She left the TV on and opened the refrigerator to find nothing. _I forgot to go to the grocery store. _She shut the frig door and got her wallet out. _I did get paid today, something fancy tonight, cereal tomorrow. _She got dressed in a lavender dress, and called Elizabeth. "Hey Liz it's me, want to dine out tonight?" She asked and waited for her response, then said "Oh no that's okay, see you some other time." Sameya hung up the phone and sighed. _Well, if Elizabeth is busy there's no shame in going by myself. I see people do it all the time_. She called a cab and waited down in the lobby of the apartments.

Sameya entered the Alegrian around seven; she waited in line noticing the same guy from earlier in the day. Cameron Holiday. He didn't at all look pleased at the host. Sameya managed to get closer to him, so she could understand why he looked so mad.

"I'm sorry sir, but no reservations no table." The host said. Sameya knew exactly how he felt, when she had first moved to Chicago, she didn't think about making reservations. The next day at work she told her boss of her embarrassment to have him only say, "If you ever want fine dining go to the Alegrian and say my name, they will give you my table, unless I am already there, but I don't exactly like the food, so I don't go there very often." She had thanked him, and tried it the next night. He was right; she got to eat fine Mexican food.

Sameya was next in line, "How may I help you, miss." The host said, but before Sam could answer, Cameron butted in. "I don't understand why I can't have a table." "Sir, if you don't have reservations, then you can't have someone else's table." "But sir, he's with me." Sameya said to the host. Both the host and Cameron looked at her. Cameron looked confused. Sam continued, "Did you forget to tell him the name," she looked at Cameron and then the host, "Bowling, sir." The host looked at his chart of names, and nodded. A waiter came over and showed them to the table. They sat down, Sam didn't say a word. _He should thank me. _

"Thank you, Sameya." He said, a waiter brought menus and promised to return. "I wasn't quite sure why reservations are needed when half the tables are empty." He smiled.

"Well, every rich guy in town pays for a table at the beginning of each year for the entire year. This one is Mr. Bowling's." She said, not looking at him, but buried in her menu. She loved Mexican food, she hadn't liked it when she was younger, but when she got hired as a waitress in a Mexican restaurant. She had been the only American employee. She had loved every minute of it, and she met a wonderful person, Elizabeth.

"So you come here often?" Cameron said, when Sam looked up he was behind his menu.

"Well, no not really. The truth is that there was nothing in my refrigerator and I got paid today." She said, realizing how rude she had just been.

"I see, so what's good?" He said putting the menu down smiling at her. She smiled back slightly embarrassed.

"Well, everything, I like the chicken and rice with cheese. But it depends on your style." Sam said.

"What would you like to drink?" a waiter said. Sam totally forgot about drinks. She looked at the menu; most of it was drinks drinks.

"White wine" Cameron said to the waiter, the waiter nodded and left. "I hope you like it."

"Um, well I've never had it before." Sam said putting down the menu.

"Really, that's surprising." He said.

"Why?" Sameya asked, not sure she wanted him to profile her. The waiter returned and took their orders and pouring the wine. They made a toast to Mr. Bowling in the fact that he didn't like Mexican food.

"Well, the first time I saw you, you looked kind of high class. But if this is the first time you have ever had wine, then that has to be wrong. So right now I am at a loss of your character."

"A loss?" Sam said slowly, "And what about you? From my point of view your clean cut high class, but you couldn't get into this restaurant." She said smiling to him.

"Oh, that was harsh, Sameya." Cameron said, "So why don't you tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about myself."

"Deal, you go first." Sameya said smiling; _I haven't smiled this much in years_.

He nodded, "Well, my family is basically what you say. We're rich." Sameya laughed. "My father is the CEO of a company in Romania, and I will get the job in about two years. I have always wanted to write and publish my work. So, on a trip to London last month I tracked a firm. The lady there told me one person to contact and that was you."

"Me" Sameya asked, "Why me."

"I'm not exactly sure why, I mean you told me today you were just the intern, but the lady in London said you were the best one for the job. So I tracked your whereabouts down and came over to the US to hear you say no."

"I bet you were crushed when I told you I couldn't do the job." She said teasing him.

"Yeah, I was, but I do have the meeting tomorrow with the guy lover. So I hope that turns out well." Cameron said smiling back to her. Their food came and they ate in silence. During dessert he started up another conversation. "So, it's your turn to talk."

"Alright, but I warn you it's not exactly as you may seem."

"Don't worry, I won't laugh." He teased her, she blushed.

"Okay, I was born in southern IL, where I lived until my freshman year in college. My family was not, how you put it, rich. We were an average size family, I had two younger brothers. My dad was a semi truck driver, and my mom worked for the government. I graduated top in my class and went to Indiana State University where I got my degrees in English and Journalism along with my teaching license. My junior year I landed this intern with Publishing Company. I moved to Chicago only three weeks ago."

"I see, so why did you want this type of job?" He asked generally interested.

"During the summer before my senior year, I was reading one of my friend's stories, I corrected some of the errors, and the thought of being a publisher hit me. So then on, I have worked to become a publisher; you can't imagine how happy I was to land this intern." Sameya said smiling at the comment. She was in her dorm room with her friend Lily when the letter arrived. However, the traditionally letter didn't come, Mr. Bowling himself stood in the door way. He offered her the job and set it up with the University. Once she accepted they threw a party for her. She had driven home all night to wake up her mom and tell her the news instead of calling then she had driven all the way back to school by the next morning.

"I think I can imagine it." Cameron said. They sat and talked about the different writing styles and the world today. The waiter brought the bill, and Cameron offered to pay. "You gave me a wonderful evening; let me take care of it."

Sameya was going to protest but something stopped her. _What is that? Those eyes_ She just nodded to him allowing him to pay for the meal. They walked out together. _I don't want to stop this, it's so? _

"Do you want to take a walk in the park?" He asked.

_He read my mind_. "Yes that would be great." They strolled into the park; it was lit with lights up and along the gardens. It was extremely romantic. They walked to the pier, as the leaned on the railing the night sky glowed. The stars were visible and the moon was full and ripe. "Thank you, Cameron." He turned to her.

"What for?" He asked just a little above a whisper. He leaned in, and she leaned in.

_What am I doing? No, I can't do this, but it's so romantic._ "For an evening like this." Sameya said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Your welcome" Cameron whispered barely a few inches away from her lips. Their lips grazed as a cell phone rings, Riden'.

Sameya moved away to answer her phone. "Hello." She said not bothering to look at the caller id. "Oh, hey girl congratulations on the wedding." "Yes, I will bring someone." "Oh, is that what my mom said. Please just listen to me and I will explain." "Allie, I'm trying to tell you" Sameya said looking at Cameron, he looked interested. _Oh don't do it_. "Yes, his name is Cameron." "Okay, bye."

"What about me?" Cameron asked. Sameya sighed as she hung up the phone, _what have I done?_

"Um, well my friend is getting married, and well you know mothers they always tell something their not supposed to so I had to tell her your name and all it's okay I will explain everything later to her don't worry about it." Sameya said babbling.

"What" Cameron asked, "This time in English, please?"

"My best friend Allie is getting married in April, and I'm invited. I am also supposed to bring a guest. Well, my mom happened to mention to her that I had a boyfriend, and well I don't and she was expecting him, but since he's not around and you were standing right there. I guess I lied to my friend that you are my boyfriend."

"Oh, so why didn't you tell her the truth."

"Um, I tried, but she didn't listen. So when the wedding comes around I will call her and tell her that I and you broke up, since we never really had anything."

"That's a great plan, Sameya." Cameron laughed.

"Oh, stop that. I'm sorry."

"No, it's cool." They walked back to the street; he hailed a cab for her and paid for her way home. "See you some other time." She nodded and he shut the door.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Cameron stood watching the taxi drive off. Sameya Peters was one of a kind. _Beautiful and weird Oh well, probably won't see her again unless it's a passing on the street._ He wouldn't have minded to go to the wedding with her, if she had asked. _Not at all_ Cameron started to walk to his hotel. The only reason he had picked the Algerian was for the closeness. But something nagged at him, _Sameya_, no that wasn't it. He had a job to do to get his book published and return home to help his father. He entered the lobby scanning the room for anything. _Nothing_ He headed to his room. Cameron walked into his room with a keen eye for detail. The maids had been there and left their mark. He undressed and got into bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. _What if they don't like the story idea?_

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Sameya Peters sighed as the taxi headed for home. _What was she thinking? She was flirting way too much with this guy. For crying out loud he was from a foreign country. She didn't need to get tangled up in that. She needed to stay focus on her dream, her life._ She walked into her apartment and sat down on the couch. Pulling work towards her, she didn't feel like working but it needed to get done. She opened the manuscript and her laptop. _He was really hot tonight. _She sighed. It was obvious to her that she wouldn't get any work done today. She got ready for bed, set her timer, and brushed her teeth. She laid down in her bed waiting for sleep but she couldn't sleep. She had not been able to sleep since her senior year. With out the effects of a sleeping pill she wouldn't have made it through college life. She didn't feel like getting up, _forget about it_. She rolled over and took her ipod and turned it on.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

She walked into the office building around eight the next morning. She felt good, though she only slept a couple or more hours. _The effects of drugs _She walked past the receptionist, who had just answered the phone, "Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation Inc. How may I help you?" Sameya smiled to herself, _it never gets old. _She said hi to Cecil and walked into her office. There was a new stack of papers and a note. Take care of this. Linda.

She looked over the stack, another dose of manuscripts. She put her purse in the drawer, and then started to look over it. The first was a new author who had just started. The info on the author was more detailed than most sheets. He was turned down by most agencies. _Why? _She wondered. She picked up the manuscript and started to read. 'I watched her from the window, watching as she undressed. It was a beautiful site' _Um, No!_ she typed up a brief statement why this shouldn't be published and put it in the outgoing mail to Mr. Bowling. Mr. Bowling had the utmost say on everything, but he rarely looked at what they sent him. He usually just read the statement and tossed it to his secretary to get a hold of the author.

She took the next manuscript, looked at the author. He was known for his last book, but something about this one story didn't suit the other publishers. She started to read it, 'Over the valley of the Kings, laid a vast beauty. Sara watched as the twirl of dusts glided by her and her crew. She needed this dig to be there. The map had said go to the Kings Valley and then across the Nile and down south. Sara hoped and prayed that this would be it. She needed this to be it, for her son. Derek would be five next year and she needed this money or she would have to hand him over to her mother. Sara hadn't talked about it to anyone. Her mother did however threaten her when she had returned home pregnant and no husband. She wanted out of her parents house and she wanted her son. Sara knew how her parents were, and what they would teach her son. Derek will be better off, said her best friend, Jason. Jason thought that Derek would be better off with her parents, but Sara didn't want that to be.'

_O' my gosh, this is good._ Sameya looked up at the clock it was ten. _I wonder how the conference went with Cameron. _She started again on the manuscript.

'Sara and her crew carried on down to the valley and across the Nile. There they turned south, hoping they would be rich in minutes. Nothing but desert surrounded them and the Nile to the right. The sun was setting, 'Let's make camp.' Sara yelled to her crew. They set up camp, fed the horses, and ate themselves. Soon they would run out of food, they needed to restock if it was going to take longer than two days. The nearest town was a two days ride back. Sara had spotted a tiny village before sun down and hoped they would have supplies enough that they could end this journey in one piece. Sara retired to her tent only to be awoken by screams. She grabbed her gun; the one Jason had given her before he set sail back to America. The camp was in an up roar. Bandits roamed the camp in ease slaughtering who ever was nearest. They didn't seem to see Sara as she helped those who were bleeding and in need. However, they did finally see her. 'Ah, a women.' The screamed, she ran as fast as the sand would let her. But she wasn't quick enough. The grabbed her and tied her hands around her back dragging her to her tent. Her tent was the biggest, and it was there that she met a very dangerous man again.'

The phone rang, and Sameya groaned. "Sam Peters." She said, waiting for the response. "Thanks, Linda." She hung up the phone. Cameron's story idea from what Linda said wasn't very interesting. Sameya thought other wise, Cameron was an interesting guy with a story, and it had to be a little interesting. _Maybe not, maybe he's not a writer like he thought _Sameya looked at the clock it was already two. Linda had waited a very long time to call her. _I wonder what they were doing._ She questioned and then dismayed her thought. She marked where she was in the manuscript while she dialed up Larry Brooks, another publisher. "Hi, Larry this is Sam Peters and I was reading the story you sent me from Jason Aback, from what I have read so far its pretty good. I don't understand your comments about why you didn't have this published." She waited, "Okay, I will ask Sue." She hung up the phone and dialed Sue Walker, "Sue, this Sam Peters, did you send me a manuscript from Jason Aback?" Sameya questioned if Sue and Larry didn't send it down here, then who did. Linda takes cares of new clients' not old returning ones like this one. "Thank you." _Not her either_ Sameya called Mr. Bowling's secretary to be told he was gone for the weekend. She decided to quit for today. She had planned on traveling down to her family's home this weekend after five, but since Bowling was already gone she was leaving too.

She was on her way out when the phone rang, "Hello, Sam Peters." She waited and "Yeah sure, see you soon." She hung up the phone and planned a new course. Lily had just called to tell her of a big party, and she had promised Lily she would go to the next one. So she went home and packed. She drove the three hours from Chicago to Indiana State University.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Cameron walked into Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation Inc. to be directed to take a left and then two rights. He managed to get to the conference room B12. He waited for Linda to show. She finally showed ten minutes after nine.

"Hello, my name is Linda and I'm a senior publisher here." She held her hand out.

Linda was about five feet shorter than him with red wavy hair. Eyes were shrunken and clothes were impressive. She was a figure not most men would want. "My name is Cameron Holiday."

After the introduction they sat down and she asked the questions. "Have you ever had anything published before?"

"No."

"Are you a serious writer?"

"By serious you mean?"

"All you do?"

"No."

"Do you have the manuscript?"

"Yes, I do."

"How long is it?"

"A chapter." Cameron said and she rolled her eyes. She held out her hand and he gave it to her. She read over it with the piercing of a falcon.

"Do you want good news or bad news?" She asked.

"Bad please."

"This isn't enough to go on, but I don't like it."

"Good news, please."

"There will be two others looking over this in the next couple of weeks. If you haven't heard from us with in three days, come in, or leave. Once Mr. Bowling says no, its no." Linda said she walked out the room taking the manuscript with her.

Cameron left the building; his dream of getting his manuscript published was gone. _What chance do I get if she didn't like it? _He headed to his hotel sad, depressed, and alone. This was the last week in January come Monday February was here.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Sameya made good timing to Terre Haute. She flew by the town and landed in the parking lot in front of the dorms. She gathered up her bag and purse heading to the dorm. She walked in and waited in line at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the guy behind the desk asked.

"I'm here to see Lily Thomas." He phoned up the Lily's room and confirmed. Then he opened the door for her, "Thank you." She ventured up the stairs and came out on the fourth floor. There she walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Lily opened the door, and screamed. "Hey Lil, nice to see you again."

"You look like you work to hard." She said.

Sameya smiled to her, and walked in. Their dorm room was just as she remembered it. Lily had requested that she didn't have a roommate, because she wanted peace in quiet, but Sameya knew why.

"So this party?" Sameya asked as she sat down on her old bed.

"It's going to be fun. It is held at heights tower, and it's a fancy dinner and fun. All of the seniors were invited and we were allowed to bring guests."

"But I wasn't invited and I'm a senior."

"Well, that's because you're in Chicago." Lily said as she went through her closet. She threw a red dress on the bed next to Sameya. "This is yours."

"I was wondering where this went." Sameya said as she held it up.

"Hurry, it starts in one hour." Lily said as she walked in the bathroom.

Sameya smiled, _it was good to be here again,_ and she undressed and slid the dress on. She fixed her hair, and put on more makeup. Lily finally came out of the bathroom and looked Sameya over.

"You look great." Sameya said to Lily who was wearing a black strapless dress. She smiled and headed out the door. They climbed into Lily's car and she drove to heights tower. Once there, Lily gave them their invitation to the host and they headed to the elevator. The elevator went up and opened at the top floor. There they entered a big ballroom. The chandeliers were crystal and were established equally through the grand hall. "So why are we doing this." Sameya asked, everyone there was dressed really fancy. Sameya didn't seem to fit in; she hadn't always been around this crowd and didn't feel comfortable. Lily had rich parents and didn't seem bothered by the people.

"Come on." Lily said as she dove in the crowd. Sameya followed.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Cameron slept most of the day on Saturday; he didn't at all have plans. He wasn't used to it. At home he would always get up around seven and would always have work to do during the day. He dialed the conceriage desk and asked, "Can I have a realtor's book brought up?" "Thanks." He said as he put the phone down. If he was going to rent an apartment soon he should have an idea of what he wanted.

He looked through the magazine and circled ones he liked. He had money there was no sense in not using it. He just had to keep track of how much he used; he didn't want anyone to know where he was.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Sameya drove home to Chicago on Sunday afternoon. She was exhausted, the party turned out to be a lot of fun. She was glad Lily made her stay when she only wanted to go home. She climbed the stairs from the parking garage to her apartment door taking the elevator up to her floor. Turing right down the hall, and one more left. She opened her apartment door ready to fall unto her bed. She set her bag and purse down while she checked the messages, first one was her mom saying hello. The next was her boss, Mr. Bowling, "Um, Sam I got your message you wanted to speak with me. I will be gone for a couple of weeks, so I give you any clearance you need until I get back. I repeat Sam, don't mess up but do what you think is right. Cya." _Anything, _she thought as she erased the messages. She got into bed. _Jason Aback's story needs to be published. _

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Cameron walked into Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation on Monday, ready to get the conference over. He had to see the next publisher, _Larry something, _Cameron sighed. _If this guy doesn't like my idea then I don't think anyone here would. _He walked past the receptionist and headed for the conference room. Halfway there he saw her, Sameya Peters, _She would like my book. _She was standing talking to the girl from Friday, Linda. _I wonder what they are talking about. _Cameron stopped walking to watch, he knew it was rude and that he shouldn't keep Mr. _Whatever _waiting. Sameya was saying something about a book topic. Something adventurous from what Cameron could read on her lips, _lips full and ripe. _Cameron shook his head and continued to the conference room. He knocked on the door, "Come in." Cameron walked into the conference room to meet a man taller than him, bigger than him, and fuzzier than him. This man was built as if he was a grizzle bear. Cameron was taken aback by the appearance and wondered why. _I have never been intimidated by anyone, why him. _"Hello, I'm Cameron Holiday." He said holding out his hand. The guy took it and shook it.

"I'm Larry Smith and I read over your manuscript last night. I found it full of interest." He said sitting down in a chair.

"Really." Cameron said as he sat down too.

"Well, the one problem with this story is that it has been done or at least I think. I mean this one chapter isn't very much to go on and since Linda didn't like it well there could be problems. Our other publisher is out today and the rest of the week. So, I'm sorry but I have to say no."

"No" Cameron repeated.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Holiday but there isn't any thing to go by."

"But, what about Ms. Peters."

"Ms. Peters is the junior Publisher and she will get to read this, but all she can do is take it up with Mr. Bowling who is out of the country for February. The chances that she says anything about this would be slim. Again, I'm sorry." He said as he left the room.

Cameron didn't move for a long time. His dream was gone, because only a chapter had been wrote. _Wait _He got up and raced out the door. Catching up with Mr. Smith "Mr. Smith, what if I wrote another chapter."

"You can file again with Sue Walker when she gets back in a week." He said as he turned into his office shutting the door behind him. Cameron walked back to his hotel and opened his laptop. He started to write the next chapter, but got stuck on a part. _A nap_ He nodded his head and laid down on his bed. _I wonder what she's doing._ _Ask her to dinner again. _He rolled over on his side. He knew better than to get tangled up with someone from the US, _but there was something about her_. ─────────────────────────────────────────────────────


	2. Chapter 2 A Inside Story

Chapter Two A Inside Story

Sameya walked into her office with the bold impression of getting all of the manuscripts done that had been on her desk Friday afternoon, but seeing a new stack on her desk she quickly dismayed the idea. She sat done and started through the pile, only reading bits and pieces of the stories sorting them into, like, dislike, and maybe. There were more maybes than she had wanted but what could she do? She liked stories. She made a list of all the stories she would have to read and who had written them. A knock came from the door. Linda stood outside; Sam got up and walked outside holding the manuscript she had been reading. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing" Linda said looking in a new direction.

Sameya looked where Linda was looking; Cameron Holiday stood looking at the two, and then vanished into the conference room. "I see" Sam laughed, "So what did you think of his story?"

"I wasn't crazy about it, but Larry said he liked it, but I don't think we will publish it." Linda said and added, "But the author is amazing. Don't you agree?"

"Come now, go back to work." Sameya said shutting her door and sitting down behind her desk again. _Yes _Sameya sighed. She picked up where she left off on the story, it was a by a man named Henry Maxell. It was about new technology taking over. Sameya wasn't at all interested in it; she had a hard time reading it. The book contained too many big words and she had to keep looking it up on word. She made a note and found the information on the author. She picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited. Sameya got the answering machine. "Hello, this message is for Mr. Henry Maxell regarding a book submit. This is Sameya Peters and I would like to set up a time to meet with you Mr. Maxell to discuss your book. If you could call 1-800-267-6547 and make an appointment with my secretary Cecil White, thank you for your time." She opened the drawer containing previous ideas and slide his folder in. She picked up the next story and read.

It was well into two when she finished the new stack of manuscripts. She had decided a long time ago she would not eat lunch; she had to get the manuscripts done. Once the new stack was completed, she picked up the old stack she had worked on Friday. She read through one that she had thought would be interesting but was terribly disappointed. The author was well known by the public as an adventure novel, but sadly she had lost her touch. When Sameya called to talk to her about the novel, she agreed with all of Sameya's points. "Thank you Mrs. Etienne." _Wow, she wasn't disappointed at all; she must have known that it wasn't a well written book when she wrote it. _ Sameya was half way through that stack of papers when the phone rang. "Hello" "Yes, sir" She put the phone back down and looked at the clock. It was four, only an hour. Mr. Bowling had called to see if she had made a bad error, but Sameya had yet to accept anyone's story idea. She picked up the manuscript from Aback, and started where she left off.

'_**Sara and her crew carried on down to the valley and across the Nile. There they turned south, hoping they would be rich in minutes. Nothing but desert surrounded them and the Nile to the right. The sun was setting, 'Let's make camp.' Sara yelled to her crew. They set up camp, fed the horses, and ate themselves. Soon they would run out of food, they needed to restock if it was going to take longer than two days. The nearest town was a two days ride back. Sara had spotted a tiny village before sun down and hoped they would have supplies enough that they could end this journey in one piece. Sara retired to her tent only to be awoken by screams. She grabbed her gun; the one Jason had given her before he set sail back to America. The camp was in an up roar. Bandits roamed the camp in ease slaughtering who ever was nearest. They didn't seem to see Sara as she helped those who were bleeding and in need. However, they did finally see her. "Ah, a women." The screamed, she ran as fast as the sand would let her. But she wasn't quick enough. The grabbed her and tied her hands around her back dragging her to her tent. Her tent was the biggest, and it was there that she met a very dangerous man again. He looked in her direction but made no comment about her. Sara was thrown against one of the sides of the tent, by the rest of her crew that had been capture. Only four had been left alive, while there had been fifteen altogether. She looked around, looking for a way out. If she knew anything about bandits, it was that they weren't always as smart as they thought. It was how she had escaped them last time. But it seemed this time they were better prepared. The man she had never thought she would see again spoke to his bandits, "Prepare to leave, men." Then he left, but stopped to speak to the guards holding the prisoners. He whispered something, and then left. The guards turned to the captives, held a gun out and began to shout. "You have two choices; you can die or join our bandits." The three other captives were guys around twenty who had been looking for a job when Sara had went through Cairo, she had given them jobs, and now they said they would join the bandits. The guard untied them and sent them to work with other bandits. The guard turned to Sara, "I rather die" Sara spat. She rather not, but she didn't want to join the bandits either. The guard laughed and heaved her up. "You don't have a choice, sorry love." He said as he dragged her out of the tent. The bandits left the camp site. Sara was allowed to ride a camel, with her hands tied and a rope connecting to the guard. As they rode, Sara watched the man she described as dangerous. He was the leader of the bandits, they had gotten away with too much stealing and raiding, and he was the father of her child, Derek. He didn't know, and Sara didn't plan to tell him. He wouldn't care anyway. The man, she had been his captive for five days, and in that five days she had never knew his name, but ended up pregnant with his child. Maybe this time she would find out his name, and then she would return to her son and never set foot in the desert again. She had a lot of time to realize that it was her mistake. She should have ended up and gotten a job, but how silly was it for her to get a job. She was the daughter of a millionaire, but they didn't care about her. They had never given her a present, or allowed her to do what she wanted. When she finally had left five years ago to adventure the desert, she never dreamed she would end up capture by a bandit leader. '**_

Sameya looked at the clock, it was seven. She put the manuscript in her desk, locked the drawers and left Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation, Inc.


	3. Chapter 3 A Date To Remember

Chapter Three A Date to Remember

Cameron woke up around five hungry; he looked through the book of restaurants and decided that he didn't want to go out tonight. He had been there five days and was already tired of eating out. He wished he was back home, his chef prepared wondrous things. He ordered room service and sat back down behind his laptop. He was stuck on this one entry. He erased the whole paragraph, and started over. _Ask her out_, he typed. He blinked twice and then groaned to himself. He erased it, "I give up." He said, _I will ask her out tomorrow. _

* * *

Sameya was back out her desk Tuesday morning at eight sharp. She had gotten no sleep, and the only reason she could think of was she wanted to know what would happen in Jason Aback's story. She picked it up and was about to start when the phone rang. "Hello" she said, "Hi Sue" "I'm sorry to hear that, no that will no problem at all." "Alright, see ya next week." Sameya put the phone done, and then picked it back up dialing 33, "Hey Cece, can you get me all manuscripts from Sue Walkers desk, thank you." Sameya waited for Cece, once she had the manuscripts she returned to the one she was reading yesterday.

_**She should have ended up and gotten a job, but how silly was it for her to get a job. She was the daughter of a millionaire, but they didn't care about her. They had never given her a present, or allowed her to do what she wanted. When she finally had left five years ago to adventure the desert, she never dreamed she would end up capture by a bandit leader nor did she think she would be recaptured by the same bandit leader. She sighed to herself; she was indeed in a pickle. The bandits didn't stop all night, Sara thought of running away in the night, but she had no clue where she was. The off chance she had escaped last time was the fact she knew the surrounding area, but now she was lost. They continued through the night, only taking time to give the camels, and horse's breaks. Once they started again, Sara could have sworn that he had looked back, but it was so dark. Finally around three or at least Sara thought, they came to a small village. At the end was a villa. Some bandits went to houses leaving only the leader, the new bandits, Sara and the guard that guarded her. They entered the villa, and the leader spoke to the guard. The guard took Sara inside, up some stairs and into a bed room, where he untied the rope. He left, letting Sara hear him lock the door. Sara went to the window, she was on the third floor, and there was nothing to catch her fall. She would have to stay in that bedroom. She shut the window, and slid into a chair. "I've done it now." she said to herself. If she had just stayed home with Derek and fought her parents. She had never been good at that. Sara's number one worry was that she would not be able to feed Derek, her parents never paid for anything even if it was there grandchild, only grandchild. They made Sara pay for everything, which was her job, but considering she had no job and no husband. She had always thought they would help her. Sara had to rely on her best friend Jason, but she had hoped to pay him back once she had found the discovery, but that went under water. "Sara" She needed to get home to Derek, and to Jason. Maybe Jason would just marry her; I mean Derek had already thought him to be his father. "Sara" She had remembered when she told her parents, they had thrown her out and then called the police saying she had stolen something. Jason had to come and bail her out. "SARA!" A voice yelled at her. Sara looked up to see the bandit leader. "Yes" Sara said quietly, she was surprised to see him. "What were you thinking about?" He asked, sitting on the bed. "Nothing" Sara said again very quietly. "I see" He said and continued, "I don't understand you, I thought once you had been captured you would never do it again." "I didn't go looking to be captured, and I don't understand why you pick my camps." Sara said louder. He smiled, "Wrong place wrong time" ' **_

The phone rang, and Sameya jumped. She looked at the time, one p.m. "Hello" She said. "Sorry" "Yes, send him in." Sameya hung up the phone. The receptionist said that Cameron had been waiting for an hour and a half to see her. She wondered how many times the phone had rang. There was knock on the door. "Come in." She yelled. Cameron walked in _looking very hot. _"Hello" She said.

He sat down, and smiled. "Hi Sameya, how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine" He said and cleared his throat. "The reason why I'm here is to ask you if you would like to go get lunch."

Sameya had been looking down, but looked up. _He just asked me out. Say yes, Say yes. _"Sure." She said. "Today?" She questioned.

"Why not, I saw a hot dog stand a block back, if that is okay with you."

"Yeah, let me get my coat." Sameya got up and crossed the tiny office. She put on her coat and shut the door locking it. She followed Cameron down the hallway and while he pushed the elevator, she turned to the receptionist. "I'm going to lunch." The receptionist nodded and then answered the phone. Sameya could here the logo as she entered the elevator. Once the door was shut she burst out laughing. Cameron joined her. "It never gets old."

"I hear that." He said

They exited the elevator and then the building, turning right on fifth street heading towards Market Street. Once on Market Street, they turned right and got in line at the hot dog stand. This was Sameya's usual lunch place if she forgot to bring hers or if she didn't work through her lunch. She loved to skip lunch and get out an hour earlier. It saved her from the grocery store madness. Cameron was by her side looking across the street at some kids playing in the park. He had a smile on his lips, and Sameya couldn't help but think he was adorable. _Adorable. _

"What can I get you?" The hot dog stand owner asked. She ordered her usual and waited for Cameron to place his. They waited and received what they wanted. Cameron paid, and they walked across the street to the park. Once the sat down on the park bench, Sameya started to eat. Cameron watched her.

"What?" She finally asked looking at him.

"Nothing" He said smiling and then gave in. "I'm from Romania, and well the girls don't usually eat, so it's a change to see you eat."

"Well, we Americans eat." Sameya said laughing. _It's easy to talk to him. _

"Yeah, but that's a good thing." He smiled as he started to eat.

Once they finished, Cameron through away their stuff and they headed back towards, Bowling and Todd Publishing Company Corporation Inc. Building.

"So how did Larry like your story?" She asked as they walked.

"He liked it but thought it needed more. I have to wait for Sue Walker to get back for the final check."

"Not really, Sue called me earlier, and asked me to look over all of the manuscripts. So why don't you come in tomorrow around nine, and we can take a look at your story." Sameya said smiling.

"Thank you Sameya that would be wonderful." He said smiling. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed, and he did too. They walked back in silence and said goodbyes once there.


End file.
